Dream A Little Dream Of Me
by loveMer
Summary: Two or maybe threeshot based on a certain sneak peak of "Dream A Little Dream Of Me". MerDer


**Ok so this will be a twoshot ore maybe three, we'll see. It is based on the sneak peak of "Dream a little dream of me". (If you didn't see it do it now! I freaked out when I saw that promo). And well, many people speculated it might be just a dream of Mer or her imagination (I hope that, too!), so I wrote this:**

_Meredith came running into the ER. She ran straight into Christina and the Chief. „How bad is it?", she asked frantically._

_Christina explained something to her but she didn't hear her. She pushed her aside and ran to the room's window where Derek was in. _

_She saw Bailey and Mark working on him, lying there lifeless. „No, no, no", she said over and over again._

_Bailey pumped his chest but nothing workes until Meredith saw the flat line on the monitor. She began to sob. „NO, NO, NO!!", she screamed beetwen her crying. _

„_Meredith", said the Chief behind her. „Meredith"_

_But she kept screaming 'NO'._

„Meredith, Meredith", Derek said shaking her. He had come back to the candle house and had heard her scream. He saw she was having a nightmare and tried to wake her up.

Suddenly she jolted awake, breathing heavily as she looked around, her vision getting blurry from tears.

„Meredith", he said touching her arm, trying to get her attention.

„Derek", Meredith gasped when she saw him, before she began to sob and to shake, not quite realizing it had been a dream.

„Derek, but...you're here", she sobbed.

„Shh, Mer. I'm right here, I'm here. You had a bad dream", he said, taking her in his arms. She immediately began to sob even harder clutching his shirt as if afraid he wasn't really there.

„Shh, I am here, Meredith", he soothed. She didn't seem to calm down so he scooped her up in his arms and walked to the trailer. Once he had carried her in he sat her down at the bed and went to close the door as he let her go.

„No, Derek!, Meredith began to scream through her sobs. „Don't leave me!"

Derek instantly was by her side again. „Mer, Meredith. I'm not going to leave you", he said quickly wondering what she had dreamed about that made her more upset than he had ever seen her, or ever thought he would see her.

For an ugly long time he soothed her until she finally quieted down with her sobs and they both just sat there, Meredith grasping him tightly.

„What did you dream about, sweetheart?", Derek asked gently, giving her head a loving kiss.

„I..", she tried to say, her voice hoarse.

„I'm going to get you some water, Ok?", he asked, worried that she might freak out again if he let her go.

She nodded and slowly, unsure loosened her grip on him and he stood up and went into his kitchen to get a glass of water.

He then handed it into Meredith's shaky hands and sat down again beside her.

She took a few sips and then looked at him, her eyes red from crying. She looked so vulnerable right now.

He took her hand and gave it a ressuring squeeze to urge her to tell him.

He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek lovingly.

He waited for her to speak.

„You...", she began.

„It's ok, Mer", he said.

„No, it's not", she whispered.

„What is not ok?", he askes gently.

„You _died_, Derek. _Died_.", she as new tears trailed down her face.

He was confused for a moment until he understood.

„Is this what you dreamed about?", he asked.

„No, Derek. That was yesterday, but you came back from death and are sitting here now! Of course it was the dream!", she snapped, before clasping a hand over her mouth.

„I'm sorry. I'm sorry...", she said as she buried her face in her hands and began to sob once more.

„Shh, Mer. It's ok. It was a stupid question", he said rubbing her back comfortingly. „Take a deep breath, Mer"

„I-it wa-was so ho-r-rible", she sobbed as she looked up at him.

„I know, baby. But it's over now. It was just a dream", he soothed.

„I do-don't want to lo-ose you", she cried.

„You won't. I'm not going anywhere, Meredith. I'll always be here.", he said closing his arms tightly around her. They sat like that even after Meredith had calmed down.

„I'm so tired", she whispered after a while.

„Let's go to sleep then. I will call Richard to give us the day off tomorrow", Derek suggested.

„You don't have to do that. I'm fine"

he rolled his eyes. „First you're not fine and second I think we both need sometime together and third I'm gonna call him right now.", he said gently easing her out of his arms, making her shiver slightly at his now missing wamrth. She wanted to lie in his arms forever.

„Derek", she protested.

„Meredith", he said in the same tone, dialing the Chief's number.

Meredith sighed and fell back on the bed. She let her head sink onto the pillow. Pulling her knees up to her chest she closed her eyes.

Derek talked with the Chief and then came over to her.

„Meredith", he said.

She groaned. „What?"

„You might want to change first", he said.

„No", she grumbled into the pillow, „Besides, I don't have anything to change in here"

„I am sure I still have some clothes of you", he said walking over to his closet.

He searched until he found a t-shirt and some old sweatpants that belonged to her.

„Here", he said throwing them onto the bed.

„Let me sleep", she said annoyed.

„You need to change your clothes first, Mer. Then you can sleep as long as you want"

„Urgh", she said getting up. „I can't sleep as long as I want. I have to work tomorrow.", she said pulling her sweater over her head. She didn't even think about going into the bathroom to change.

„I called the Chief, Mer. He's giving us tomorrow off", he said, changing as well while he watched her standing there in her bra and panties.

„Don't think you're getting any, mister. I'm not in the mood and that's way too fast since we just got back together",she snapped.

He had to grin. Not only because she was so darn cute when she was annoyed, but because she had just said that they were back together.

She slid off her underwear and put on what Derek had given her. She threw herself onto the bed again and closed her eyes. Derek climbed ino the bed as well and pulled her close to him.

„So we're back together, huh?", he asked smiling.

„Yes, we are", Meredith said smiling as well.

„Derek?", she said one minute later.

„Hm?"

„I love you"

He smiled. „I love you too, Mer"

**I'm all for MerDer being happy, so, please please please REVIEW!**


End file.
